the_robinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rhyno series episode 27
episode 27 beast boy said starifre you are too beautiful. Samir singh came in and said sup. curtly ambrose whatever he is tricking you guys. Samir singh gone back. the police said to rigby it is time to kill you. rigby said it feels so hot. starfire said rigby you are kind of annoying. cyborg hugged starfire. mr robinson grabbed cyborg and smashed him on the floor. tom kissed starfire. jerry shouted tom what the fuck are you doing. rollins said oh shit a guy like jerry can say something like that he is just a quark. rigby said ELECTRONS! rollins said when I sayed that I said it to make fun of idiotic jerry. jerry said bro lets fight. rollins said I accept the fight. jerry said fight now one on one. the fight started. rollins is trying to look for jerry. jerry pushed a microwave on rollins. rollins said that hurts too much. starfire said I would usually not interfere but as jerry is winning he is not allowed to win. jerry putted a banana peel on the floor. starfire was running and tripped over the banana peel. jerry laughed. rollins came back up jerry sprayed some mayonnaise behind rollins. jerry said rollins I am behind you run to get me. rollins ran andcrashed into a metal thing. rollins said I quit he is too intelligent. rigby said oh yeah. jerry gone on the chair then gone off. jerry made the floor so slippery. jerry said rigby continue talking to rollins. jerry gone on the chair amd pushed rigby. rigby slipped over. starfire said that mouse is no near cute. tom said obviously. beast boy kissed starfire. starifre said whatever at least that is better than the mouse even though I hated it. jadeja accidentally pushed india over. Scooby said it is time. rollins kissed starfire . starfire knocked rollins out. spike said you want a fight. spike grabbed starfire and smashed starifre onto the floor. tom siad are you ok. starifire punched tom. kalisto laughed and done a elbow drop onto starfire's back. mr robinson shouted stop gumball came and said dariwn you was with these people. darwins aid yes. richard said Darwin. carrie said Darwin why does everyone love starfire. Darwin said becuase starfire is beautiful but I still love you. penny said I see a little mouse there. jerry said who the fuck are you bitch.penny said gumball what is happening. starfire told penny who is that big headed person. gumball said so rude. bumrah was writing. penny said what is bumrah doing becuase writing sucks. gumball said bumrah is autistic. tobias said hi this is strange. jerry said I am the master suckers. rigby said I heard a squeaky voice saying I am the master suckers because he is a sucker. jinder mahal said I have the most squeakiest voice ever. roman reigns said hi I am roman reigns. gumball said where is rob. rigby said rob is evil. the undertaker said roooob. Enzo amore said hi guys and mouse dude. jerry said yooooooo who do you think you are messing with amore Enzo. Enzo amore said why a mouse is saying this. gumball said he is jerry. tom said starfire what are you doing. rigby said to shami I will punch randomly. shami gone very far away. rigby walked randomly and punched. shami got knocked out